Momento Imperfecto
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Lo único que veían en medio de aquel sucio armario eran los ojos del otro, brillando en la oscuridad. No, ese no era el momento perfecto... ¿Y qué? Ganador del Reto "Primer Beso" en el foro Ronmione Pride.


**¡Hola! Estuve desaparecida de los Ronmione desde que termine el fanfic "Típico", pero aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia que "Participa en el Reto Primer Beso del foro Ronmione Pride". Fue muy díficil para mí, porque si bien ya había hecho que Ron y Hermione se besaran antes de lo que dijo Rowling... No lo sé, ya se me habían acabado las ideas respecto a eso XD**

**Me gusto el resultado, espero a ustedes tambien.**

**_Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling, que imagino una historia de amor de las más perfectas en el mundo literario :D_**

* * *

**Momento Imperfecto.**

Harry desapareció cuando se cerró el hueco del retrato.

Ron y Hermione exhalaron un lamentoso e idéntico suspiro, sin dejar de observar el punto por donde su amigo se había esfumado.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía. Solo había unos cuantos estudiantes terminando los deberes o conversando tranquilamente, ajenos al peligro que correrían esa noche, ignorando que eran victimas en potencia, creyendo estar a salvo tras los muros de Hogwarts.

Hermione pateó el piso.

− ¡Tendría que haberse llevado la poción!− exclamó con angustia. –Se va a quien sabe dónde, a hacer quien sabe qué y lo único que se le ocurre es pensar en Malfoy… ¿Qué no tiene ni una pizca de cordura en la cabeza? ¡El _Félix Felicis _pudo haberlo ayudado! Pero, claro, como siempre tiene que salir y…

−Va con Dumbledore− la interrumpió Ron, intentando convencerse así mismo de que todo estaría bien, de que Harry estaría a salvo.

− ¡Pero él tampoco sabe a lo que se van a enfrentar!− replicó Hermione y se dejo caer bruscamente en el sofá que había junto al fuego. –No debió irse así. Si algo llega a pasarle…

No terminó la frase, no podía. Pero eso no disminuyó la preocupación que ambos sentían.

Un horrocrux. Dumbledore había encontrado un horrocrux y le había pedido a Harry que lo acompañara. Todo había sido tan apresurado, tan repentino… Parecía que hace apenas unos instantes conversaban sobre la tal Eileen Prince y el libro escondido del príncipe. Harry se enfrentaría a peligros desconocidos esa noche, y ellos dos no estarían ahí para acompañarlo.

−Si tan solo se hubiera llevado el _Felix Felicis_− insistió Hermione pasándose una mano por el cabello.

−Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es vigilar a Snape y a Malfoy, como dijo Harry− objetó Ron, sentándose a su lado. –Y avisar a los del ED. Mientras más seamos, mejor.

Y era lo correcto, lo que _debían _hacer. Mantener la calma y mostrarse tan fríos y racionales como Harry lo había hecho al avisarles lo que pasaría esa noche. Sin embargo, temían… Temían por su amigo, por Hogwarts y por el otro.

Ron temía por Hermione. Hermione temía por Ron.

−Harry estará bien− dijo Ron nuevamente.−Digo, es… Bueno, es el Elegido, ¿no? Él podrá con eso. No te preocupes.

Fue inconsciente, involuntario, pero al verla tan vulnerable y preocupada, Ron estiró su mano para posarla en la de ella. Al darse cuenta de su atrevimiento y de la mirada sorprendida que Hermione le dirigía, enrojeció hasta las orejas y procuró mirar hacia otro lado.

−Tienes razón− dijo ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Algo se había prendido de repente en su interior, el corazón le dio un vuelco y su cuerpo entero pareció estremecerse ante el contacto. –Gracias.

− ¿Por qué?− preguntó Ron aclarándose la garganta.

−Por… pues, por esto− dijo ella, y se sonrojó al pensar en lo tonto que se escuchaba ese agradecimiento.

Aquel cansado y repetitivo juego era cada vez más constante. Se ruborizaban por cualquier cosa, se lanzaban obvias indirectas que no podían ser captadas por el otro. Ambos querían ganar el juego, pero ninguno quería arriesgar demasiado.

Ron quería a Hermione. Hermione quería a Ron.

Sin embargo, aun no habían encontrado el momento perfecto para aclarar todo. Estaban demasiado ocupados, demasiado presionados con todo lo que estaba pasando en el mundo exterior. Nunca estaban solos, no tenían tiempo para _esas cosas._

O al menos, eso se repetían a sí mismos todos los días.

−No importa− dijo él en un susurro. Ponía tanto esfuerzo en no soltar la mano de Hermione, que ya comenzaba a acalambrársele. –Solo… Solo no te preocupes más.

Se quedaron así un rato. Juntos, pero procurando mirar hacia otro lado. Las mejillas les ardían. Querían quedarse así, tomados de la mano para siempre, pero al mismo tiempo… ¡Al mismo tiempo querían soltarse de una buena vez! Pues solo así dejarían de sentirse tan cobardes consigo mismos y volverían a ser dos amigos preocupados por la seguridad de Harry Potter.

Solo eso. Nada más.

El sonido de los estudiantes subiendo a sus dormitorios, los sobresaltó. El silencio invadió con rapidez la torre de Gryffindor y solo se vio interrumpido por el ligero crepitar del fuego. La sala estaba tenuemente iluminada y las acogedoras llamas que ardían en la chimenea contribuían al calor de sus mejillas.

Se habían quedado solos, por completo.

Y de pronto se dieron cuenta de lo insoportable que era seguir jugando aquel ridículo juego.

Ron tragó saliva. Hermione sintió como su corazón latía violentamente contra su pecho. Aquel era un buen momento, ¿no? Un momento perfecto. La oportunidad que ambos buscaban y que temían encontrar.

Se miraron.

−Ron…

−Hermione…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo. Se rieron, e inconscientemente apretaron más sus manos entrelazadas.

−Dime− pidió Hermione mirándolo a los ojos, rogando interiormente que dijera lo que ella quería escuchar, aquello que tanto había soñado. De verdad lo quería, lo quería demasiado. Tanto como una chica de diecisiete años podía querer a alguien.

La distancia disminuyó un poco.

−Eh… yo… − balbuceó Ron. Le costaba concentrarse, podía sentir la respiración de Hermione chocando contra su cara. Las palabras parecían atorársele en la boca… ¡Quería decirle, maldita sea! Quería que supiera lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que le gustaba…

Se acercaron más.

−Yo, pues… eh…

− ¿Si?

−Yo…

La distancia entre sus rostros fue mínima, apenas los separaban un par de centímetros. La mirada de Ron bajó hasta sus labios. Hermione cerró los ojos, ansiosa. Aquello era real, en verdad era real. El momento perfecto…

− ¡Estoy harta de los TIMOS! ¡Me he tragado casi todos los libros de la biblioteca en un solo día!

Se sobresaltaron dando un respingo, soltaron rápidamente sus manos y miraron hacia el suelo, completamente rojos, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiéndoles impetuosamente.

Ron se apartó de Hermione. Hermione se apartó de Ron.

Ginny acababa de entrar por el hueco del retrato bostezando y extendiendo los brazos para desperezarse. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había interrumpido, ni de las caras avergonzadas de Ron y Hermione.

− ¡Tengo tanta hambre!− exclamó acercándose al sofá en el que estaban sentados. –Muero por un pastel de calabaza… ¿Dónde está Harry, eh?

Se atrevieron a mirarse de nuevo. Todo rastro de sonrojo había desaparecido, y ahora era la palidez lo que adornaba sus caras preocupadas. Era hora de volver a la realidad.

* * *

Hermione corría. Corría a todo lo que le daba las piernas. El hombro de Luna chocó contra el suyo cuando dieron vuelta por un pasillo, y podía escuchar con claridad la respiración entrecortada del profesor Flitwick a su lado. Tenía miedo, terror…

− ¡Están acá!− exclamó el profesor subiendo rápidamente una escalera, donde se escuchaban claramente como cientos de hechizos golpeaban violentamente contra las paredes.

Hermione subió los peldaños de dos en dos y casi resbaló cuando llegaron al pasillo.

Era un caos.

Había mucha gente peleando, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, gritando instrucciones y maldiciones. Luces de colores rebotaban por el techo y le pegaban a todo lo que tuvieran delante. Había humo salido de quien sabe donde y sombras que se movían embistiendo sus varitas con brusquedad.

− ¡Ron!− exclamó Hermione sacando la varita de su bolsillo. − ¡Ron!

− ¿No es Harry el que va corriendo por allá?− preguntó Luna mirando hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.

Pero Hermione ni siquiera la escuchó, pues ya se había adentrado en el campo de batalla, confundiéndose con todas las otras sombras que peleaban contra los mortífagos infiltrados.

Una maldición pasó rozándole el oído. Escuchó la voz de Tonks gritando un complicado hechizo. Alguien con túnica negra cayó a su lado. Alcanzó a ver como Lupin peleaba contra alguien. Pero, ni un rastro de él…

− ¡RON!

De pronto escuchó con claridad un rugido ensordecedor, seguido de un potente y conocido grito…

Se le heló la sangre.

Hermione corrió con desesperación, esquivando hechizos y personas que se interponían en su camino. El humo le inundaba las fosas nasales y dificultaba su vista. Tropezó con algo que había en el suelo… Un cuerpo. Se levantó, ahogando un grito de terror y siguió corriendo, buscando al dueño de aquel grito. No podía pasarle nada, no a él…

Lo encontró.

Ron estaba acorralado contra un muro y frente a él se alzaba Fenrir Greyback, alzando sus temibles garras, dispuesto a atacar.

− _¡EXPELLIARMUS!_

El hombre lobo salió despedido hacia atrás, sin saber que lo había golpeado. Ron miró confundido hacia los lados y una expresión de alivio imposible de ocultar se estampó en su rostro.

− ¡Aquí estás!− exclamó y corrió hacia ella. Hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para no abrazarla. − ¿Estás bien?

− ¿Qué si estoy bien?− exclamó Hermione con la voz crispada y la respiración agitada. − ¡Hay mortífagos en Hogwarts!

−Si, pero nosotros tenemos _Felix Felicis_− dijo Ron con optimismo. – ¡Y que suerte! Porque si no hubieras llegado, ése hombre lobo me habría hecho picadillo en… ¡CUIDADO!

Tiró de su brazo y la empujó justo cuando una maldición se estampó contra el muro, derribando varios ladrillos. Corrieron tomados de la mano y alzaron sus varitas, preparados para cualquier ataque en su contra.

− _¡Desmaius!−_ gritó Ron cuando vio a un mortífago atacando a Tonks.

Hermione prendió fuego a la túnica de otro y Ron siguió atacando a todos los que podía distinguir a través de esa espesa nube de humo. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, igual que un estimulante poderoso. Ahora que se había encontrado se sentían más seguros, casi capaces de todo… Tal vez tenía mucho que ver con la botella de _Felix Felicis _que habían tomado, pero no se soltaron las manos ni por un momento. Estaban juntos.

Ron con Hermione. Hermione con Ron.

En ese momento, un coro de voces aterradoras gritaron una maldición desconocida y todo se confundió. La oscuridad invadió esa parte del castillo mientras una fuerza invisible los empujaba con fuerza, les sacudía el cabello, los ensordecía… Escucharon claramente como los mortífagos escapaban, mientras las personas que estaban de su lado intentaban romper aquel hechizo y atraparlos.

Entre tanto alboroto, Ron y Hermione cayeron dentro de un armario que estaba destruido.

Se desplomaron en el suelo, en medio de un tumulto de cubetas, escobas viejas y mucho escombro. Sus pies se enredaron, sus brazos se rasparon contra el suelo.

− ¿Estás bien?− preguntó rápidamente Ron, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que habían provocado los mortífagos. No veía absolutamente nada.

De pronto, notó algo pesado sobre su pecho.

−Si-si, estoy bien.

Hermione.

Sus caras estaban a pocos milímetros de distancia. Sus alientos chocaban el uno contra el otro. Sus corazones latían a la misma velocidad, exaltados. Lo único que veían en medio de aquel sucio armario eran los ojos del otro, brillando en la oscuridad.

No, ése no era un buen momento. Estaban a la mitad de una batalla y los mortífagos escapaban. No estaban junto al cómodo fuego de la sala común acurrucados frente a las cálidas llamas de la chimenea, se encontraban en un armario destruido y feo.

No, ese no era el momento perfecto.

¿Y qué?

Sus labios chocaron con dulzura. Encajaron a la perfección. Torpe e intensamente, con un desesperado entusiasmo que rayaba en lo infantil. Tierno, dulce e inmensamente necesario. Sus manos se quedaron muy quietas, casi tiesas, temerosas a romper el contacto con el mínimo movimiento.

Ron besó a Hermione. Hermione besó a Ron.

Luego de unos segundos, cuando se percataron de que lo que hacían era real, se separaron lentamente, aspirando cada último instante de aquel primer beso.

Suspiraron. Abrieron los ojos y se miraron, fue entonces cuando lo supieron: Ninguno saldría perdedor en aquel ridículo juego que tanto les gustaba. Ambos sentían lo mismo, se gustaban, se querían…

Cerraron los ojos casi automáticamente, dispuestos a volver a sentir el calor de los labios del otro. Era maravilloso, casi adictivo, y se preguntaron como es que habían vivido tanto tiempo sin atreverse…

− ¡No, Bill! ¡Bill!

Se sobresaltaron. Aquel momento tan imperfecto y maravilloso se rompió, y tuvieron que volver a la cruda realidad, casi como si aquello no hubiese pasado. Se levantaron apresuradamente y salieron del armario.

El humo se había esfumado y ahora lo único que quedaba era un pasillo destruido, quemado y ocupado por gente herida.

− ¿Qué le va a pasar? ¡Dime! ¿Qué le va a pasar a mi hermano?

−Ginny, tienes que calmarte…

− ¡Bill! ¡Bill!

Ron y Hermione se acercaron corriendo. Ginny sacudía el cuerpo inerte de su hermano mayor, cuyas facciones estaban arañadas y manchadas de sangre. Tonks intentaba tranquilizarla, tomándola por los hombros.

− ¿Está…?− murmuró Ron, que de pronto se había puesto muy pálido. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

−Está bien, pero tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería rápido− dijo Lupin intentando mantener la calma. –De hecho, todos los que están aquí deberían ir.

−Si, pero también Harry− comentó Luna con tranquilidad. –Cuando lo vi corriendo parecía muy alterado.

− ¿Harry ya llegó?− preguntó Hermione apartando la vista del cuerpo de Bill.

−Si, te dije que lo vi corriendo, pero estabas ocupada buscando a Ron− respondió Luna encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione se ruborizó.

−Alguien haga el favor de ir a buscar a Potter y llevarlo a la enfermería de inmediato− ordenó la profesora McGonagall, con voz agitada y nerviosa.

Ginny no esperó a que nadie dijera nada más. Le dirigió una última mirada de preocupación a su hermano y corrió hacia las escaleras, limpiándose con determinación las lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

Lupin hizo aparecer un par de camillas donde colocaron a Bill y a Neville. Los demás desfilaron tras ellos camino a la enfermería, mientras la profesora McGonagall se detenía de vez en cuando para calmar a los estudiantes que se habían levantado con todo el alboroto.

Ron caminó sin Hermione. Hermione caminó sin Ron.

El sabor a gloria se negaba a escaparse de sus labios, sin embargo en esos instantes tenía otro tipo de problemas que atender. Estaban en guerra, Bill y Neville estaban heridos, no sabían donde estaba Harry y tenían el fuerte presentimiento de algo malo había pasado… Algo demasiado malo.

Y quizás, pensaron, encontrarían el momento perfecto después, cuando no estuvieran en medio de una batalla temiendo por sus vidas. Solo era cuestión de tiempo…

Había sido una suerte que Hermione hubiera encontrado a Ron entre tanto alboroto, que los mortífagos hubieran lanzado aquel hechizo, que ellos hubieran caído en ese armario apartados de todo lo demás… Definitivamente, el _Felix Felicis _si funcionaba.

Ron quería a Hermione. Hermione quería a Ron.

Y ahora, gracias a ese momento tan imperfecto, ambos lo sabían.

* * *

**Tuve fuera mi libro del Principe Mestizo durante toda la redacción de este fic, para que todo quedara coherente. Si, es una gran ironía que se besen en esta batalla y luego en la siguiente, pero pense que pues... ¡Así son Ron y Hermy! **

**Son cordialmente invitados al Foro Ronmione Pride. Les aseguro que les gustara.**

**¡Reviews plis!**


End file.
